lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Baebee Funamae
"Wretched mark ......" -''Baebee Funamae as he mentioned his herald mark.'' Baebee Funamae (フナマイ·ベビー, Funamai Baby) is a main character from Yu-Gi-Oh! DX, and was one of the Heralders. He is also called the Freddy Fazzbear. Baebee possesses an extremely strong special ability which sets him apart from the rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Heralders. This psychic ability enables him to psionically materialize and bring to life monsters and the effects of Duel Monsters cards, allowing him to freely control them similar to Yami Bakura, Belowski, Akiza Izinski, and Jaden Yuki. Design Appearance Baebee is a Toon of children's height. He has pure white skin, and dark blue eyes. Baebee wears a red hood with a black pearl around his neck and the back of his head and wears a red pants, making him look like a plush Ultraman. Baebee's DuelPad has yellow trim. Personality Initially, Baebee had a very cold and distant nature to his demeanor, a result of spending years being treated as a monster. He viewed everyone around him as his enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. After meeting Yuu, Baebee began to question the path he took of distancing himself from normal society. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yuu's words, Baebee began to lose his focus and by extension his performance began to slip. Ability Baebee's telekinetic abilities enables him to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards, even if it is not an Action. Duel. It is said that his powers are linked directly to the violent nature of his mind, the reason behind why it had continued to grow over the years. The full strength of his telekinetic abilities and potential is directly related to his psyche and tendency toward violence, weakening as his violent streak fades. This becomes more apparent after dueling against Yuu at the Duel Carnival Finals. Baebee originally despised his Herald mark, believing it to be the cause of him unwanted power and even noted it as a "wretched mark." Biography Childhood Because of his Herald mark, Baebee became distanced from other children, due to his abilities. He was pushed into the lake by one of the children who bullied him. However, he Summoned his "Braided Maiden of the Urban Legend” to save him from drowning, and dragged those who bullied him into the lake and killed them. Duel Carnival Baebee gained entrance in the dueling underground and quickly made a name for himself. His powers kept growing unchecked and hurt many on the battlefield. He eventually decided he could not handle the guilt anymore and created the "Freddy Fazzbear" persona to deal with the rejection and terrorize the duelists. Sakaki decide to challenge the Freddy Fazzbear to a Duel. During this encounter Baebee sees Yuu Kasami and his own Herald mark for the first time. He expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a mark, and after a brief confrontation, Baebee uses his mighty telepathic and telekinetic abilities to disappear in a powerful explosion telling Yuu to leave him alone. Duel Canival Finals Baebee is required 6 puzzle cards and advanced into the tournament. Mrs. Rabbit arrange for his opponent, Duelist Knight Raphael to expose him as a Heralder and tell him that he is the Freddy Fazzbear. Baebee proved his psychic powers as he cuts Raphael on the cheek while dueling. Baebee is exposed as the Freddy Fazzbear, after Summoning "Killer Bunny of the Urban Legend", prompting the crowd to cheer for Raphael. However Baebee defeats Raphael with his “Killer Bunny”, inflicting serious injury. Mrs. Rabbit was unable to confirm him to be a Heralder, as Mad Hatter’s H-Sensor got no reading. The next day, Although he was not seen in the opening ceremony, Baebee participated on the Battle Royal to determinate potential Lancers candidates. His first encounter was on the Ruins Area of "World of Paradise", where he encountered Travis, Glen, and Jean, students of Duelist Knight who want to avenge their companion Raphael. He called them fools, and accepted their challenge and Dueled the three at the same time, easily defeating them with "Slender Man of the Urban Legend" with their effect. Baebee's next opponent in the tournament, is Honda, who attampts to reveal Baebee's past during the duel. His birthmark as well activates, and Mad Hatter’s H-Sensor finally gets a powerful reading. Ultimately, he claims victory, inflicting serious injury to Honda, and moves on to the next duel against Yuu Kasami. Before the Duel, the audience screams angrily at Baebee and demands that Yuu defeat him, despite their original dislike of him. Several of the spectators closest to the Duel flee after Baebee's ferocious attack on Yuu becomes a reality. After his first crippling attack against Yuu, he angrily exclaims that Baebee enjoys inflicting pain on others. With a mildly insane smile, Baebee gasps for breath and realizes that this was the hidden emotion that had been lying dormant within him; he replies that he is the "Freddy Fazzbear", a terrifying child who delights in inflicting pain. However, he seems to accept this as his fate after the audience insults him again, screaming for his slaughter. However, Yuu isn't perturbed, and knows that the hidden emotion that he is looking for still remains locked deep inside of Baebee. As the Duel between the two proceeds, Baebee Summons his "Killer Bunny” and Yuu Summons "Light and Darkness Dragon". Both Baebee and Yuu's Herald marks glow, along with those of Izumi, Sakaki, Browny, Grey, Kobby, Jason, Lucy, Taro, CJ7, Leon, Ben and Seiji. After being pressured by Yuu, Baebee reveals that he created an entirely new personality - one that loved hurting other people - that of the "Freddy Fazzbear". He continues to add that he no longer needs to think, all he needs to do is live and feel. Baebee's mask cracks, dawns his mask and resumes attacking Yuu with newfound intensity. Ultimately, Yuu claims victory. Baebee's mask breaks in half and he begins to cry begging for his help. Before Yuu can say anything, Hanae intervenes and gently guides Baebee out of the arena, leaving the enraged spectators screaming their obscenities to Baebee. Deck Baebee plays a Urban Legend Deck, based around the creatures from the infamous urban legends. His main strategies swarming his "Urban Legend" monsters at his opponent's field in order to create tons of effect damage by changing their battle positions. Since his strategies will cause his field blank, he also uses cards like "Survived from the Terror" to protect him from being attacked by his opponents. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! DX Characters